Forget Me Not
by CharmedFan232
Summary: Rosewoods past becomes unearthed when the liars return to welcome Emily home, but they want nothing to do with A's new game. Unfortunately, they don't have a choice. The pieces have been set, the final game is about to begin, but this time? It's deadly. (Story will not be updated without Reviews)
1. Chapter 1

A/N. I do not own PLL! Sorry its been so long since I've posted a Fic! But this is one I'm sure your all going to like! Its going to take a bit of a different direction with their mysterious texter! So, stay tuned and stay faithful...its going to be one hell of a ride :D

Chapter 1: Reunited

" _Fields! Get down to the front line right now we've got another man down!" It was Lieutenant Ramirez, whom was laying down round after round of suppressing fire. It was the only way for her to cross the hot-zone without getting hit. Tight grip to her M-16, Emily slid across the asphalt and quickly removed her bag to aid the downed soldier. "_ Hey...hey! Take it easy your going to be alright _" "Son of a bitch! Just get me the hell out of here dammit! I'm not dying in this shit hole!"_ "Listen, you've got to stop moving so I can stabilize your leg alright, your not dying, not on my watch _" Making sure the wound was patched and his leg secured, Emily helped him to his feet and gave a knowing look_ "Now, lets get out of here _"_

 _It was the distinct sound of whistling that made Emily turn her head towards the sky, but there was just no time to react, no time to run, in fact, time was up. The mortar hit about ten feet from both Emily and the wounded she had intended to get to safety. The impact explosion was still enough to knock them both off their feet. A sickening crack echoed in the depths of her mind, dust settling around her, faint footsteps approaching. Panic filled her mind, but no, she wasn't going down without a fight. As the smoke cleared there was an ear shattering scream, several shots fired to the air._

As the bus came to a full stop, tires hissing, Emily had awoken from her deep sleep, head moving about to make sure she was okay, her surroundings clear. With a sigh she stood up, grabbing her green duffel and pulling it over her shoulder. She gave a silent nod towards the bus driver, whom gave her a smile before she stepped off the bus and onto familiar streets. Rosewood. It really had not changed much, not since she left six years ago, right out of High School. Of course her long time friends weren't all that happy to see her go off to the Army, but, it was something they supported. It was something they knew was important to their friend, ever since her father had died on tour, of course back then Emily was still in school. "Oh my god Emily?!" Emily's head turned to see none other than Spencer Hastings, whom was overjoyed to see one of her best friends.

Spencer wrapped her arms around Emily tightly, before pulling back with a smile and of course discreetly wiping a few tears away. "Your really back" She was happy, but then a frown appeared on Spencer's features, she had not realized it was that serious "Was...was it really that bad Em?" Placing a firm hand onto Spencer's shoulder, Emily smiled "Let's not talk about it alright? Not now. Right now all I want is some coffee" With a silent nod, Spencer had walked with Emily down towards the cafe, but once inside Emily laughed lightly "Geeze, where is everyone, its like a ghost town in here" She asked before placing her green duffel down and under one of the booths. Though Emily's question was soon answered when the lights flickered on and several people well known to Emily had shouted in unison "WELCOME HOME!" She visibly tensed for a moment, not being one for surprises, well, not ones she didn't expect.

Both Aria and Hannah had quickly moved to Emily and hugged her tightly for several moments, before letting go. "Whoa, Em, your like super skinny" Hannah laughed, "Better watch it Hannah, she might go G.I Jane on your ass" Aria had laughed. It was then Emily found a sense of happiness, a sense of joy, she was home, reunited with her friends."Emily...is, is that really you?" She froze, not having expected to see her mother, having thought she was at work. Turning around Emily was greeted with a bear-tight hug from her mother. "Thank god, your finally home...I thought I'd never see you again" Pam said, trying to choke back her tears. Letting go Emily looked up to her mother "But I am home mom, and I'm fine okay? So no need to cry" It was a small smile, but a smile none the less, and Pam was thankful for that.

Though Hannah, Spencer and Aria? Just by watching their friend reunite with everyone, and with her own mother, could easily tell, Emily was not the same.

A/N Short chapter I know! But more on the way, things are going to kick up!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Catching Up

As the girls sat around the fire, they exchanged silent glances with one another, but with good reason, their eyes focused on Emily, whom though present seemed to be elsewhere. "Em? You okay?" She turned her head towards Aria, whom held a rather unplaced expression. "Yeah, fine." Hannah took a few sips of her drink, giving Spencer a shrug whom seemed just as speechless as Emily. Rolling her eyes she sat down her drink "Alright, fine I'll ask. Emily, whats with you? Your like...all far gone and zoning out" "Nice Hannah, real nice" Spencer commented, while taking a few drinks of her own.

Emily sighed placing her empty cup to the side, only to refill it moments later before shaking her head

"I don't know...I just...I just don't want to be home" Aria gave a look of shock before speaking "Your kidding right? God Emily, why would you say that? I mean we don't know what happened to you over there, but we all know your not yourself" Emily took a long drink before standing up "Yeah, people change it's what happens...but I just meant...I don't know...part of me feels like it got left behind over there..you know?"

Spencer reached her hand up to squeeze Emily's in a comforting manner "It's okay Em, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, we're just worried" Emily gave a smile, squeezing her hand back before letting go. Inhaling deeply she then sat back down "Enough about me, what have you three been up too? I must of missed a lot" The others laughed in unison before Aria smiled "I got engaged to Liam, but we haven't set a date for the wedding yet, considering both of us pretty much write full time" Emily laughed "I remember you sending me a picture of him, I see you upgraded, he's pretty cute" Aria's cheeks tinted a shade of red before taking a few drinks and looking towards Spencer.

"Oh, my turn?" Hannah could only grin "Duh, I'm going last, you know my life is chaos" Spencer sighed before looking towards Emily "Well, Caleb and I have been helping my mother with the campaign so as you know, I still live here, in Rosewood" "Yeah but you have Caleb for a bed warmer, wait...oh my god how did Toby react?! And what about you Hannah? I'm surprised your claws aren't out right now" Emily stated in a rather bold manner. Aria couldn't help but laugh, while Spencer just seemed to try and hide into her chair further. Hannah rolled her eyes "First of all Caleb and I were over when he left to go to Ravens wood, secondly Jordan and I are just...we work together, and he makes me happy. So no, I'm not upset that Caleb is with Spencer,"

Emily ran a hand through her hair and just sighed "God, I really did miss a lot, I mean I knew bits and pieces from the letters you guys sent me, but wow" Hannah then leaned forward "So what about you Em, any secret girlfriends we should know about? Wait, isn't that like forbidden or something? Like, cant ask, or tell, or, whatever?" "Hannah!" Aria and Spencer said in unison "What!? I'm just curious" Emily couldn't help but laugh as she then shook her head "It's don't ask don't tell Hannah. And no it's not forbidden. That policy was lifted before I went in" "Don't see why it was such a big deal in the first place" Aria stated. "Because people think being Gay in the military will some how effect results of order and discipline, but at the same time the policy was to prevent harassment against gays in the military"

"So anyways you didn't answer my question who are you dating?" Emily shook her head towards Hannah "Since Paige...nobody" Aria gave a sympathetic look "You miss her, don't you?" Taking the last few drinks in her glass Emily had nodded. "Of course I do...I have ever since I left" Spencer felt a pang of pain in her chest "Then why didn't you tell her that when you saw her earlier?" Emily gave a faint chuckle "There would be no point...I mean...we kept in contact ever since I was shipped off, but, I doubt...she still loves me" Hannah squeezed her friends hand in a comforting manner "Like you love her?" Emily gave a silent nod.

Spencer had bit her lower lip before speaking "Well you will be able to tell her soon enough" Aria and Hannah gave a questionable look towards Spencer, and Emily stood up, a bit of panic rising in her chest. "What do you mean by that Spencer?" Spencer rubbed the back of her head "I...told Paige you would be here" "You what!? Why! Spencer I haven't seen her in six years! Hell I haven't even talked to her in a month! Why would you do that!?" Shit, now Spencer felt more guilty than before "Em, I was only trying to help...I know how much you two meant to one another"

She felt like she couldn't catch her breath, what would she even say to Paige? Would Paige even look at her the same way? "I'm not mad I just...I'm afraid...when is she supposed to come?" Emily had asked, trying to mentally prepare herself. But before Spencer could answer, a soft voice was heard, before Emily felt a chill run down her spine "Emily...your back" Slowly, she turned around to face Paige, whom walked over and hugged her tightly. Spencer nodded towards the barn, Aria and Hannah following suite before the three went inside Spencer's house to give Emily and Paige privacy.

Leaning back just enough from Emily, Paige had stared into those hazel eyes she adored so much and could only smile. Her hand rest against Emily's cheek, allowing her thumb to brush across it gently "Paige...I...I'm sorry" Emily's voice just above a whisper as she looked away from the woman she truly did still love. Shaking her head Paige carefully guided Emily's face back, so their gaze would meet once more. "Don't be...Emily, I know how you still feel, and you should know I still love you too" Emily pushed away Paige's hand softly

"You shouldn't, it's not right" Paige frowned and followed Emily across the yard before gripping her wrist lightly "Why, why is wrong?" Emily grit her teeth before turning to face Paige, though, the welled tears dare not fall. "Because you waited for me! You should of found someone else Paige, someone who could actually hold you everyday! Someone who can comfort you with more than just letters!"

Paige pulled Emily closer towards her before giving a serious expression "Your right, I should have found someone, someone who could be here right next to me, but I didn't and I never could" Emily inhaled before trying to pull away from Paige but just melted further into her embrace "Why...why not?" Emily mumbled. Paige had then lifted Emily's face up, silence filling the air as the two exchanged silent glances. "Because I will always want you Emily" Without saying another word, Paige's lips met Emily's, the kiss slow and deep but filled with more passion than Emily thought possible. A few moments passed before the two parted for air, and Paige motioned for Emily to follow her, which took little convincing.

 **Spencer's Barn**

"And...there they go" Hannah stated, peeking out from behind the curtains of the window, both Aria and Spencer laughed before shaking their heads "Come on Hannah, let them have their moment, I'm sure Emily will be back later" Sighing Hannah left the window and sat across from the two before raising a brow at Spencer. "What? Oh come on, it's not like you two wouldn't of done the same thing" Spencer said in a defensive tone. "We wouldn't have too, you've always been the meddler" Hannah said with a smirk. "What..? I have not, Aria, do you think I'm meddling?" Aria sipped at her drink silently before giggling.

Setting her cup to the side she nodded "You did meddle but it was for a good reason...actually, every time you did butt in was for good reason" "Told you" Hannah said, Spencer narrowed her eyes before throwing a pillow right at Hannah. "Hey!" Hannah shouted, chucking it back, soon the three of them hitting one another with pillows. Of course they were a lot older now, but hey, mix alcohol and best friends whom came together for one? Well, that's just one hell of a good time.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N This chapter mainly focus's on Emily and Paige, this chapter will also include strong sexual content. So if you can't be mature about it, then please do not read. (I do not own the song "Cuckoo" by Adam Lambert]

Chapter 3: My Everything

 **Fields Residence**

As Emily sat onto her bed, she stared over at Paige in silence, whom stood by her bedroom window trying to think of something, anything to say to break the tension. "Emily, can I ask you something?" Paige started, before turning to face her with a soft expression. Emily nodded before Paige had then took a step closer, leaning against the wooden bed frame. "Why did you push me away?" Emily looked to the side, wringing her hands, she suddenly felt uncomfortable, but, really didn't know why. "I...I wanted you to have someone...its like I told you earlier...I was only able to give you letters, phone calls...I couldn't be here with you physically..and it just... it didn't seem right"

"Emily...come here.." Paige stated softly, holding out her hand, Emily slowly stood before hesitantly taking hold of Paige's hand. With a smile Paige let go of Emily's hand and had reached into her pocket before pulling out her Ipod and hooking it up to Emily's stereo. "What are you doing?" Paige could only laugh before taking hold of Emily's hands once more "You'll see" When the music started to play Emily could only smile "Paige...this is..." "The song we danced to when I told you I loved you" Paige had finished.

 _Feel like I'm having a meltdown  
It feels like I'm losing control  
They tell me I'm a danger to myself  
Now the crazy train is ready to roll, oh!_

 _Walk that walk  
Like you don't give a fuck  
You got a right to turn it up and get down  
Electric shock, no I can't get enough  
'Cause tonight we're taking over the town, hey!_

Emily let out a laugh as the both of them started to dance, the kind of dancing you do when nobody was around, yet even if they were, you just didn't care. Emily pressed back up against Paige whom danced behind her in rhythm to the song, both smiling more than they had in a long time, especially Emily, this moment, with Paige, it made her feel more alive than ever before.

 _I wanna lose my mind, like a maniac  
And cross the line, never looking back  
We're on the loose, getting crazy  
And we've gone cuckoo  
Gonna party 'til they take us away_

 _I'm swinging off of my hinges  
I'm cocked and I'm ready to go_

 _Go on and pack up your things  
And the crazy train is ready to roll, oh!_

Paige spun Emily around and brought her back into her arms before the two danced chest to chest hips swaying in sync. The music seeming to fuel their moment of passion and happiness higher and higher as each moment passed. Though as Paige locked her arms around Emily's lower waist, something inside of her had stirred. It was that same feeling her and Paige had shared that night on the train, and this time? They were alone without A or their prying eyes.

 _Walk that walk  
Like you don't give a fuck  
You got a right to turn it up and get down  
Electric shock, no I can't get enough  
'Cause tonight we're taking over the town, hey_

 _I wanna lose my mind, like a maniac  
And cross the line, never looking back  
We're on the loose, getting crazy  
And we've gone cuckoo  
Gonna party 'til they take us away_

With one movement Emily had pressed Paige back up against her dresser, lips locking as she had kissed her with fiery passion. Paige, caught a bit off guard had done nothing but respond with just as much passion, just as much need. Emily's hands moved up to tangle into Paige's hair whom let out a soft sigh to their kiss, her tongue trailing along Emily's bottom lip. No objection was held as Emily permitted the action, before their tongues met, both fighting for dominance.

 _Lose my mind!  
I'm gonna lose my mind!  
Gonna get out of this straight jacket, whoa  
(Cuckoo)  
Gonna get out of this straight jacket, whoa  
Yeah!_

 _I wanna lose my mind, like a maniac  
And cross the line, never looking back  
We're on the loose, getting crazy  
And we've gone cuckoo  
Gonna party 'til they take us away  
(Lose my mind, gonna lose my mind, lose my mind)  
Gonna party 'til they take us away  
(Lose my mind, gonna lose my mind)  
Yeah, gonna party 'til they take us away_

Paige's hand traveled up to unzip the leather jacket Emily had been wearing, before letting it fall to the floor carelessly. Breaking the kiss Emily inhaled sharply before her lips latched themselves to the pulse line of Paige's neck, gingerly biting, causing a soft moan to escape her lips. Soon enough, the slim jacket Paige wore fell to the ground before she moved Emily backwards and down onto her bed, in a swift motion. A shiver trailed down Emily's spine as Paige moved her cool hands beneath the hem of her white tee, fingertips dancing along her tan skin. Slowly, she pulled off Emily's shirt only to blush as she stared down at her. "Someone's been working out" Paige said biting her lower lip, allowing her fingers to caress over Emily's defined abdomen. Emily inhaled sharply before looking up at Paige "Training, lots of it"

Paige chuckled before sliding off her own shirt and tossing it aside, which Emily took advantage of the situation and sat up, lips pressing against Paige's once more. Her skilled fingers worked along Paige's back before unclasping her bra and tossing it to the floor, hands moving up to massage each of her breasts in a sensual manner. "Emily..." Paige breathed out, the situation growing more intense by the second and yet Paige wanted to be in control, she wanted to give Emily her all. Palms placed firmly to Emily's shoulders, she pushed her down onto the bed causing Emily to grunt lightly. It wasn't much longer before Paige had managed to discard Emily's bra before unsnapping her jeans, which caused her to giggle at the sight of blue boxers.

"You always did look sexy in boxers Em" Paige winked, causing a visible blush to rise upon Emily's cheeks. Slowly but surely all of their clothes had become strewn along the blue carpet of Emily's room, with out a care in the world. Emily's hands clenched handfuls of her sheets as Paige placed kisses along her naval, her body crawling with anticipation. Paige let her tongue run up and along Emily's slit, in slow strokes, causing Emily to writhe in pleasure, she wanted to move. Yet her hips were held down by Paige's hands. A loud moan echoed along the walls as Emily felt Paige's tongue swirl inside her wet folds, it was more pleasure than she imagined. Not that she and Emily hadn't done this before, but it had been so long.

"Paige please..." Emily breathed out, causing her to pull back and grin up towards Emily "Please...what?" Emily leaned her head up "Please...its not fair" Now it was Paige's turn to blush, knowing what it was her lover wanted, and she wouldn't dare be selfish. Paige moved to lay over top of Emily, her own wet core exposed for Emily's viewing pleasure. Placing her hands onto Paige's waist, Emily had leaned up, showing the same attention she was currently receiving. An hour or so had passed, before Emily rolled off Paige and lay beside her, both girls panting, bodies slick with sweat, their hair disheveled. A few moments of silence passed before Emily leaned over, pressing her lips to Paige's, letting the kiss linger for several moments. "I love you Paige" Her words just above a whisper, their lips remaining locked "I love you to Emily" And she did, more than Emily would ever know, that was something the two would always have. "Your my everything" Paige said, placing kisses down and across Emily's fingertips, whom, could only blush to her words.

As Emily got out of her bed, Paige had sat up looking towards her "Where you going?" Emily turned her head over her shoulder "To shower, want to join me?" She giggled before giving a wink, which of course Paige followed her. As Emily turned on the lights before starting the shower, a frown came across Paige's lips, she hadn't noticed Emily's scars until now. Letting the hot water run over her body, Emily let out a sigh, Paige stepping in behind her, carefully she ran her fingers over each of the scars, most were small. Yet, the most prominent one ran down from Emily's left shoulder blade and to her lower back. "What happened to you over there Em?" It was a question Emily had expected, but in truth, didn't want to answer "Paige...I love you, but..please, I don't want to talk about it, not tonight" She said before turning around, "Promise me...you will tell me? I just...so much time has passed, and I only know you were hurt, but, not how" Emily silenced Paige with a slow and passionate kiss.

"I promise I will tell you, but for right now...I just want to enjoy tonight" Paige could only nod, and respect Emily's wishes. Once the two were showered and dry, they returned to Emily's bed, laying by each other. It was Paige whom had fallen asleep first her head resting on Emily's chest, and as Emily watched her girlfriend sleep, she couldn't help but feel as if part of her was lost.

A/N Next chapter is...well it just is...xD Stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Return

 **Spencer's House**

Aria rolled over to her side with a soft groan, triggering the other two girls to wake up to probably one of the first and worst hang overs they've had in a long time. Slowly sitting up, Aria placed a hand onto her head with a disgusted groan, she felt like crap. "God...what time is it, and why am I on the floor?" Spencer shuffled up and off the couch rubbing the back of her head "Almost ten...I'll make coffee" She half mumbled, not even wanting to attempt opening the blinds. "Ugh, will you two keep it down? I feel like I've been hit by a train" Hannah said before moving out from the bathroom as she looked to the others whom sat at the table, she then glanced around to see empty bottles of liquor around them. "Jesus...how much did we drink last night?"

Spencer had sighed pouring the three of them coffee, "More than enough...god I can't even remember the last time I was this hung over..." Raising a brow Aria had laughed at Spencer's comment "God only knows" "Graduation" Hannah stated, taking a much needed drink of her coffee. "You would remember Hannah..." Spencer retorted causing Aria to muffle a laugh. The front door to Spencer's house opened before shutting, Emily had walked in with a few brown bags.

"I brought you guys some...food..." Emily trailed off looking around her before she set the bags onto the counter. "God Em, your a life saver..." Spencer said, reaching into the bag to pull out fresh hot blueberry muffins. Emily grabbed herself a cup of coffee and joined them before raising a brow "So, I take it you three partied pretty hard?" They each gave her an annoyed look before Hannah swallowed before speaking "Yeah, speaking of which where did you disappear to all night?" "Yeah Em, we kind of were throwing the party for you" Aria said, sounding a bit disappointed that their friend had not returned as planned.

"Sorry guys, I mean I planned to leave my house and come back, but Paige and I, we...well we were kind of busy..." Spencer gave a wide smile before leaning forward against the counter as she took a bite of her muffin "See? If it weren't for me, you, wouldn't have gotten laid last night" The four of them started laughing. A few moments passed, everyone had gone quiet before Emily leaned against the counter and looked towards them. "I really am glad...all of us could be together, even if it was just for a night, I missed you guys" They smiled towards her "We missed you too Emily, I mean, except for Spencer none of us ever stayed here in Rosewood. Even if we did, it wouldn't feel like home, not without all of us together"

Aria's phone had gone off, she set her cup to the side before taking it out and reading the message, her face had gone blank. "If that's Liam tell him you'll be home later" Hannah said in a joking manner, though when Aria said nothing Spencer nudged her "Earth to Aria, what's wrong?" Aria had looked up from her phone "It's...from A..." Hannah let out a laugh "A little to early for jokes" Hannah said, though the other three froze when their phones had gone off as well. Each exchanging looks, not wanting to believe it was true until they all read the message in unison. _"The family that plays together stays together, try to leave and there will be hell to pay. -A"_

Hannah stood up and slammed her hand down "What the hell!? Last time I checked both Cici and Sarah were locked up" Spencer held up her hands "Hannah, calm down, alright? Let's just do what we always do, find out the truth. I mean, all four of us are back"Aria shook her head before moving to stand and grab her stuff. "Aria? Where are you going?" Spencer asked, the curiosity in her voice obvious. "I'm going back home, with Liam" "What seriously, now?" "Yeah, now, I'm not sticking around for this A...or whoever it is so no. I don't want to find out the truth of who's behind this "Aria...come on...Aria!" Spencer called out before the door to her house was slammed shut.

Hannah had been the next one to gather up her things "Oh come on Hannah, not you too" Spencer stated. Hannah pulled her purse over her shoulder and shrugged "Look, I'm sorry, but I agree with Aria. I have my own life to live to. A can kiss my ass, I'm not playing this game." Spencer threw up her hands before watching Hannah walk out the front door. She then looked over to Emily with a sigh "You might as well leave to" Emily silent through it all had just shrugged "I don't have anywhere to go but, that doesn't mean I want to go poking around."

"Why, why not? Why are you guys so afraid?" Emily raised an eyebrow "First of all, I'm not afraid. Angry? Yes, but not afraid. And Secondly, the last time the four of us got the truth, we were all locked away, and became Cici's play things. Spencer sighed and put her hands over her face before she heard Emily leave as well. Spencer was left there, alone to deal with her own thoughts, "Fine. Guess I'll figure it out on my own"

A/N Short chapter, I know. But stay tuned its just getting started!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: First Warning

A faint sigh escaped Aria's lips as her fingers continued to drum along her kitchen counter, staring at the blank document on the screen of her laptop. Liam had still been at work, so she took the opportunity to get some writing done. Problem was, she couldn't think of anything to write, due to the text she had gotten yesterday from A. Part of her wanted to believe it was a joke, that someone was just messing with them, yet the other part was pissed. It was almost as if someone had a personal vendetta against the girls, but why? To what end? Had any of them ever really done anything to deserve years of torment? And after six years why did it start up again?

Shaking the thoughts from her mind, she had decided to grab a cup of coffee which would hopefully help her mind to ease. Though, as she had moved to make some, she stopped when her phone had rang. Moving to the counter she looked to see Mike was calling her, since when did her brother have time to do that? "Hey Mike, whats going on?" "Aria, where are you? I thought you were here in Rosewood, when did you leave? You need to come back right now" Aria could barely understand him, he was talking to fast and he seemed to be in a panic.

"Whoa, whoa Mike slow down. Whats going on?" There was a long pause and inhale before he spoke "Aria...its mom, she's in the hospital, I ...I don't know what happened, I just know she was in a wreck. Dad is on his way, please come" It was like every muscle in her body just tensed, "I just got back to New York, but I will be there soon alright?" She had then hung up, texting Liam where she was going, she grabbed her things and headed out the door.

 **ROSEWOOD COMMUNITY HOSPITAL**

It was pure luck that Aria hadn't gotten pulled over the way she had driven, not to mention how fast she was going, but she had made it back to Rosewood within three hours. She spotted her dad talking to the nurse as the desk, while Mike was in the waiting room. Moving over she quickly hugged her brother and leaned back to look at him, he looked like he had been crying, which only made the fear in her rise more. "Mike look at me...its going to be okay, alright? I'm sure mom is just fine" Mike lightly shrugged away from her, he wasn't trying to be cruel, he just didn't want to be lied to "You don't know that doctors wont tell us shit."

Just then Byron had come over and hugged Aria tightly "Hey kiddo" Aria smiled softly and hugged him back "Hey dad" She pulled back before looking at him seriously "What did the nurse say, is mom okay? I got here as soon as I could once Mike called" Byron rubbed the back of his head "She wouldn't say, all I know is your mother is still in the ICU" Mike scoffed "Fucking figures they wont tell us," "Mike watch your mouth" Byron scolded, Mike shook his head "No, I'm sick of this shit. They need to tell us if she is okay. They need to do their fucking job!" Mike shouted towards the nurse, whom, gave a sympathetic look.

Byron gripped his son's shoulders "Hey! now that's enough, I know your upset, we all are but you need to calm down" Mike pushed his father away from him, "I'm not a kid anymore dad, you cant tell me what to do. I'm not upset, i'm angry" Aria crossed her arms "Angry enough to drink?" She stated, before motioning to the flask sticking out of his back pocket. Mike narrowed his eyes "Mind your own business" Byron had gone to say something before he saw the doctor coming "You and I will talk about this later" He said pointing to Mike.

"Mr. Montgomery? My name is Dr. Samuel. " Byron shook his hand and looked to him "Is she okay?" Tucking his hand into his pocket the Dr looked to both Aria and Mike "Perhaps we should speak privately?" Now Aria was pissed "No. I don't think so. I want to know what happened to my mother, and I want to know now. Is she okay?" Dr Samuel inhaled deeply before giving a serious look.

"Your mother sustained multiple injuries from the accident. Her left collarbone and arm are broken. Minor lacerations to the face, chest and hands caused by the broken glass. She also has a severe concussion most likely caused by the impact of the steering wheel, luckily there was no brain damage. Unfortunately, the severity of the impact has left your mother in a comatose state. **"**

Byron's hand came down over his face in a slow manner, as he bit back the urge to cry. "How long?" shook his head "Days, weeks, months, even years, we wont know until we run more tests." "So run the damn tests!" Mike said suddenly, he had already begun to cry, causing Byron to grip his arm, making Mike upset even more. "We need to let her rest before we can do that." Aria wiped a few tears away before clearing her throat "Can we see her?" He nodded before leading them to the room Ella was in.

As Aria stood there in the room, she just froze. Every muscle in her body just tensed, her mother seemed so lifeless laying there in the bed. Aria moved over to squeeze Ella's hand, trying not to cry, while her other hand moved through her mothers hair lightly "I'm right here mom...I'm right here" It wasn't too much longer before they had to leave, which Mike had refused at first, until Aria talked him down, the last thing she needed was for her younger brother to be arrested.

Once she had left the hospital, she had gone out into her car, closing the door, she stared at nothing in particular. She needed her mother to be there for when she would get married, she would need her mother for a long time. But she was afraid to lose her. Aria hadn't been this scared for awhile. However, that fear soon turned to anger when her phone went off. Wiping her eyes, she read the text. _"Still want to leave? Tell the other bitches this is just my first warning. Next time? You four will be attending a funeral. -A"_

Putting her car into drive, her tires squealed before she sped off, Aria could put up with a lot of things but not this. Pulling into Spencer's driveway, Aria got out, slamming her car door shut, she moved over and knocked on the door. When Spencer answered, Aria came right in, causing Spencer to raise an eyebrow "Sure, come right in." Her tone confused. Without saying anything Aria handed Spencer her cellphone showing her the text. "What does A mean by this?" Aria inhaled trying not to cry again, causing worry to rise in Spencer's chest "Wait, Aria did A try something on you?" Shaking her head Aria took the phone back "Not me...Spencer...A put my mom in the hospital" "Oh my god" Spencer said, hugging Aria, whom immediately began to cry.

Moving to sit down, Spencer handed her a few tissues, "How bad is it Aria and when did this happen?" Aria leaned forward "Mike called me early this morning, so I left New York and came back here. The doctor said she's in a coma." Spencer squeezed Aria's hand softly "Listen to me. Your mother is strong. I know that because of how strong you are. She will get through this, she will wake up" Aria wiped her eyes "What if she doesn't Spence?" "She will Aria...you have to have faith" Aria stood up and paced around the room before she faced Spencer once more.

"We need to call Hannah and Emily. I thought we could just ignore this, but If A is willing to go after my mother? Who knows what else they will do. Who else's family they will go after" Spencer could only agree "I will call Emily. Then we can all talk Hannah into coming back. " Aria nodded as she then sat back down. It was happening again, their lives thrown into chaos, it was a new A, and new rules. But this time? The game was much more deadly.


End file.
